1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus for transmitting data input from an image reading device or the like to a plurality of destinations having different transmission methods, and a transmission reservation managing method applicable to the data communication apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A data communication apparatus that is capable of transmitting image data obtained by reading images from originals with a scanner to destinations by a plurality of transmitting methods (transmission protocols) such as E-mail, FTP (File Transfer Protocol) and Database, has been conventionally available for practical use.
When the same image data are to be sent to a plurality of destinations by such an apparatus, management of transmission reservations is executed by each transmitting instruction for a destination so that operations such as canceling or interruption of transmission, display of transmission status, etc. are executed individually in response to each transmission instruction.
However, in the above-mentioned situation where transmission management is executed by each transmission instruction, it has been difficult to ascertain the status of respective transmissions of the same image data to various destinations, and to ascertain the status of transmission for each transmission method. This has given rise to a problem in that the overall status of transmission is not easy to grasp and instructions, e.g., for interruption of transmission, cannot be readily issued.